Win a Date: Trish Stratus
by Crimson Coin
Summary: (Fin) A lucky guy wins a date with the lovely Trish Stratus. How many ways can he screw it up? Please R&R (Fin)


Title: Win a Date Series: Trish Stratus  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summery: In response to LadieButterfly, challenge. One lucky guy wins a date with Trish Stratus. How exactly does that go?  
  
Disclaimer: Trish Stratus and any mentioned WWE wrestlers are not my property and any/everything is totally fictional.  
  
Archiving: Ask me first, because this is part of a series challenge by above-mentioned.  
  
LadieButterfly's site ... others in this series can be found at +++  
  
Luke Hartman yawned, stepping out of his shower early one Friday morn. It was the perfect day. It was his day off, sunny outside, absolutely beautiful. His plans consisted of reading the paper, taking a nap, having a pizza, watching some porn, taking a nap, playing some Halo, some Madden Online ... yeah, this was the life.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror, glancing at himself. His blonde hair fell straggly even when wet and it hung haphazardly in his eyes. Week long scruff covered his cheeks, chin and upper lip. His friends always told him he looked three steps below a well-groomed Kurt Cobain but Luke prided himself on being at least two steps below maybe even one on a good day.  
  
Rubbing his scruff-covered jaw, he smiled at himself. He didn't need to shave. It was his day off. Pulling on his lucky day-off boxers and a Hawaiian shirt, he strutted down the stairs. Because it was his day off.  
  
That was when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I knew it." Luke muttered to himself. "It was too good to be true." He shook his head. "I didn't even strut all the way down the stairs ... before that damn bell ..." He trailed off with a sigh, throwing open his front door. Pausing only a moment, he cocked a single brow. "What ... the fuck."  
  
"Oh my God ... see, see ... see." The other man barged past Luke and into the house, his eyes wide with worry. "See ... see ... Oh my God."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, closing the door before looking at his flustered friend. "John, what ... the fuck."  
  
"No, no no." John quickly stammered. "See I am fucked. And I mean a royally fucked."  
  
Luke only cocked his head, unmoved by the display that had become a monthly occurrence. "Are we talking fucked? Or fucked fucked?"  
  
John shot an angry glare at his friend, his right hand cutting viciously at the air. "That ain't funny, man. I'm fucking fucked. See, Jen came by to surprise me this morning and bring me breakfast in bed but she surprised me and I mean really surprised me. Cuz there were more people in bed than there should have been."  
  
An amused smile slipped onto Luke's face as a soft chuckle vibrated in his throat.  
  
John shook his head. "Don't laugh man. I'm fucking serious."  
  
"And so am I. This is fucking funny."  
  
"Cut it out." John rushed. "You just aren't getting this. I mean, this is seriously fucked. Jen and I have been together for three and a half years. Three and a half years, man. And she ended it with me. She ... she just swore at me and said to never call her again. And it wasn't like the other times where I knew we would get back together. You know, like every other month or so when I pick the wrong time of the month to have a fight."  
  
John licked his lips, pacing one way then the next before standing still again. "I am so fucking serious, stop looking at me like that. I mean, if she came only like twenty minutes later. But I couldn't resist."  
  
Snickering, Luke shook his head, walking into his kitchen. "Couldn't resist huh?"  
  
John followed. "Stop laughing, man. This really isn't funny."  
  
"No, no. It is." Luke reached for the coffee maker, pouring himself and John a cup. "Damn am I glad I have this thing on a timer."  
  
"You are still not taking me SERIOUSLY!"  
  
Luke only shook his head. "Look, man, what couldn't you resist? I mean as far as I know, you two were good for each other and you never really cheated on her before."  
  
"I didn't." John agreed. "But I mean ... there were two."  
  
Luke's eyes widened in shock and he slowly lifted his coffee mug to his lips. "Two?"  
  
John nodded. "Yeah! Two. I mean ... every guys fantasy. Two and they were hot. Holy shit, they were hot. And I wasn't even that drunk. Well yeah I was but it wasn't like I was so drunk that they looked hotter than they were. You know."  
  
Luke nodded too.  
  
John sat down at the table, gripping his mug. "You gotta help me man."  
  
Luke choked on his coffee, a little bit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He reached up, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Me? Why me? I have nothing to do with this. I am not involved; I wasn't even with you last night."  
  
"Don't care." John answered without hesitation. "I am getting you involved. Because you are gonna talk to Jen for me."  
  
A fear-filled knowing smile spread onto Luke's face as he chuckled at his friend. "Oh, I don't think so. No way, man. No way. Not a fucking chance."  
  
"Come on," John pleaded. "You've got to help me. Don't you remember all those times I got you out of jams."  
  
Luke cocked a brow, leaning forward on the table to rest his elbows. "Really? When was that? Because as far as I remember all you ever did was make ... hmm, how many was it? Not one, but two girlfriends leave me, break my surround sound, get drunk at my baby sister's college graduation party then proceed to hit on one of her friends, get me arrested about ... oh say four times, try to ..."  
  
John raised his hand. "I get it. I get it. Jeez, you'd act as if I meant to do all of that."  
  
Luke slammed a hand on the table. "You brag about most of it."  
  
John smiled, cockily. "Well yeah, I mean some of that stuff was absolutely ingenious." When Luke shook his head, John leaned forward. "But you really gotta help me here man. I don't wanna lose her. And Jen is so fucking pissed at me it's not even funny."  
  
Taking a long few minutes to think, Luke sighed, standing from the table. "Alright, I'll go talk to Jen. Let me just get some pants on."  
  
John's eyes widened. "Holy Shit! You aren't wearing Pants!" He cocked his head. "And what the FUCK are those!"  
  
"My lucky boxers, ok?" Luke answered, roughly. "It was my day off. Give me a fucking break. Now do you want me to help you out?"  
  
John nodded.  
  
Luke smiled. "Good. So let me put on a pair of pants and you will stay here and you will NOT touch my entertainment system or my tropical fish."  
  
Sighing, John nodded again. "Fine, but I've got dibs on the fridge."  
  
+++  
  
Luke raked his straggly hair from his eyes, walking slowly up the stairs to Jen's apartment. What was the rush? It wasn't a rush. Approaching her door, he raised his hand and knocked.  
  
Blowing the hair from his eyes, he flicked his head, clearing his vision as he waited. The door opened.  
  
Jen cocked her head, crossing her arms; she looked at him, intrigued, curious, waiting.  
  
He didn't respond at first, simply waited for her.  
  
Leaning towards him slightly, Jen's brow rose with interest. "Well ... did it work?"  
  
Luke smiled. "Oh, it worked."  
  
Laughing, Jen left the door open, walking into her apartment. "Oh tell. Please, tell me."  
  
Luke chuckled, closing the door and following her inside, lounging back lazily on the couch at her side. "It was abso-fucking-beautiful. He was practically crying, thinking that he lost you. Three and a half years. Damn, that's a long time. But hey, I mean not too many women set their men up for a threesome to purposefully walk in after you know he screwed them."  
  
Jen shrugged. "It kinda bugs me but I knew it was a fantasy of his and I'm really not into that. Figure it'd get outta his system and I get what I want."  
  
Luke tilted his head, eyeing her. "So it's all cool."  
  
Jen nodded. "Oh yeah, but just make sure you build it up. Really make him beg for me back."  
  
"Still kinda bugs you, huh?"  
  
"Of course it does," Jen sighed. "He still slept with two other women despite me getting them to throw themselves at him."  
  
"He's been loyal though. Up to this point which is a lot to say about John. He never really was loyal to any of his other girls." Luke nodded. "You were different though. I mean, it's like he wanted to be only with you."  
  
Jen smiled. "I'm really good in the sack, what can I say."  
  
He raised his hands. "No more, please. I really do NOT want to think of John doing anything in any kind of bed with any kind of woman at any time."  
  
Jen shrugged. "Your loss. I mean he does do the most amazing thing with his ..."  
  
Luke stood, waving his hands at her. "It's been nice talking with you, Jen!" he yelled above her voice. "Really it has but I must be going!"  
  
Jen walked him to the door, laughing as she let him out.  
  
+++  
  
John leapt to his feet, racing across the room as Luke walked through the door. "Oh my God! Luke, hey, hey ... hey ... HEY! Stop ignoring me, man. Come on. Please. What happened? What? Tell me. You're keeping something from me. Tell me. Oh no ... what is it? I can handle this." John shook his head. "No, I can't. Don't tell me. I'll just go."  
  
Luke placed a heavy hand on his friends shoulder. "If you don't get a ring on her finger in the next oh ..." he glanced at his watch then back to his friend. "six hours, you can kiss the love of your life goodbye."  
  
"Really?" John's eyes widened with hope.  
  
Luke nodded, kicking his sandals off. "You bet, man. So you better run now. And hurry, or else."  
  
A bright smile spread onto John's face. "Oh man, you better believe it. Thank you, thank you thank you." He ran to the door, pulling his sneakers on. "Ok, ring. Gotta get a ring. And a box of condoms."  
  
"Ring first, John." Luke called. "Then worry about the sex. Ring then sex. In! That! Order!"  
  
"I got it." John laughed. "Thank you, man. I owe you. I owe you big." The door slammed shut.  
  
Luke sighed, an easy smile spreading across his face as he immediately unbuttoned his jeans, tossing them over the banister and he walked into the den, flopping back into a chair. And now for his day off.  
  
+++  
  
Luke's eyes cracked open at the incessant knocking on his front door. Glancing at the VCR, it was a little after 5 pm. And who in the hell was knocking at his door? Grumbling to himself, he shoved off the couch, stumbling slightly as he walked to the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened the door.  
  
John stood there, the biggest grin on his face. "Hey, man. Damn ... you look like shit."  
  
Luke only glared.  
  
John waved off that glare, his smile somehow managing to brighten. "No no, look man I owe you. Everything went great, Jen took me back and we had the greatest se..."  
  
Luke held up a hand. "Finish that sentence ... I deck you."  
  
"Alright," John answered, lightheartedly. "But listen. Here. Take these." He pulled something from his coat pocket and handed it to Luke.  
  
Luke grabbed the piece of paper, looking at it curiously. "What ... the fuck?"  
  
John laughed. "Look man. I swear. You should go. I was gonna go if Jen didn't get back together with me but I don't think she'd appreciate it now. So you gotta go for me."  
  
"Go where?" Luke asked, still groggy eyed and sleepy.  
  
John sighed, shaking his head. "It was a contest I won like a few months ago. One of those win a date things for a charity in the Toronto area and it's for only the Toronto area so it's this big deal."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, look you just gotta get going cuz you have to pick her up in like uhm ... less then an hour at the arena."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Trish Stratus."  
  
A dumb look stayed in place on Luke's face and he squinted his eyes at the ticket then back to John. He leaned down slightly. "Who?"  
  
"Trish Stratus." John repeated. "Don't you watch wrestling?"  
  
Luke shook his head.  
  
"Oh," John responded. "Well she's hot. I mean like hot. Like totally fuck-able hot. Like sweet Jesus, I wanna tap that for the rest of eternity, I'd sell my soul if she rides me once kinda hot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, seriously dude. Come on ... you gotta go." John motioned to his car. "But I gotta get back to Jen. I promised her I'd make her come all night long."  
  
"Ah!" Luke cried out. "Shut up! ... Thanks man. Just go."  
  
"You're gonna go right? I mean don't tell me you're gonna stand her up?"  
  
"I'll go. I'll go." Luke pacified. "Just leave before I tell you about my sex life."  
  
John smiled. "Now that's some freaky shit. Well, I'm off." And he raced back to his car. "And make sure you put pants on first!"  
  
Luke slowly closed the door, looking down at his boxer-clad form. Sighing, he walked back to his couch, tossing the ticket on the end table before falling back onto the seat. Letting out a relaxed moan, he looked at his ceiling. Glancing at the ticket a moment, he picked up the remote and turned on the television.  
  
Flicking through the channels, he knew nothing was on. There was never anything on. His eyes trailed back to the tickets and he picked it up, staring at it. "Well, I got nothing better to do."  
  
+++  
  
Luke closed the door of his heavy-duty pick up truck, a single rose in his hand as he approached that backstage entrance of the arena. One of the guards stopped him and Luke smiled. "Look, I got this ticket and they told me to meet here."  
  
The guard looked at the ticket then smiled. "Ah ok. Just go inside and take two lefts then go straight until you see the Women's locker room. Knock and you should be all set."  
  
"Thanks." Luke answered and walked into the arena. One left then another, he moved down the hall until he came upon the door. Knocking, he waited patiently. Adjusting his faded jeans, he tucked in his silk shirt. It was his favorite shirt, short sleeved with flames on the hems and the collar. His leather boots were a little scuffed, his leather belt, the only article new on his body. He'd brushed his hair so it hung soft and neat, though it was still clearly in his eyes and he had to stop every once in a while to rake the fibers back. His vibrant light brown eyes glanced one way then the next and he stretched his jaw, scratching his scruff.  
  
The door opened, a casually dressed redhead stood present, a confused look in her hazel eyes.  
  
Luke smiled, extending the rose. "Hi, I'm Luke."  
  
A gentle smile tugged at the redhead's lips and she gently took the rose from him, smelling the fresh bud.  
  
Luke shoved his hands into his pockets. "You must be Trish. I ..."  
  
The redhead burst out laughing, raspy and deep as the door opened a little wider.  
  
Luke saw a bunch of other women and they were laughing as well. "Ah, shit." He swore in a low voice. "No huh?"  
  
The redhead gently shook her head.  
  
"I'll be right back." Luke said.  
  
When he returned, the redhead was still standing in the door, watching curiously and amused as Luke walked back down the hall, half a dozen red roses in his hands. He approached the door, an easy smile on his face. "I know how to do this. May I?"  
  
The redhead stepped aside, letting him inside. Luke wasted no time, his lips tweaked in the sexiest quirk of a smile and he handed a rose to each diva in the room and two to the final diva. She was after all, the prettiest and John did say she was the hottest thing on the planet. Proud with himself, he nodded. "Yeah, that should do it."  
  
The divas, shocked by such a display, all smiled sweetly at the man.  
  
Luke licked his lips, glancing around the room and the door opened, a gorgeous blonde walking inside.  
  
The woman looked around then at the man who stood in the center. "Wow, such beautiful roses."  
  
The redhead stepped next to Luke and tapped his shoulder before pointing at the blonde. "Sweetie, that is Trish Stratus."  
  
The smile fell from Luke's face. "You're kidding." He looked at the redhead then at the other women in the room before back to Trish. "Oh man." He sighed.  
  
The redhead chuckled. "Trish, I think this is your contest winner."  
  
Trish smiled, looking around the room then cocked a brow at Lillian Garcia. "Two?"  
  
"What?" Lillian asked innocently, holding tightly to her roses. "I'm not giving you one. These are mine. He gave them to me."  
  
Luke tilted his head back with a groan.  
  
Trish giggled, stepping up to him. "You must be John."  
  
Smiling, Luke shook his head. "Long story. But no, I'm Luke."  
  
Furrowing her brow, Trish warily eyed him. "Luke? Where's John?" Straightening her shoulders defensively, she shifted her weight. "And what are you doing here? I don't have anything here. You were supposed to meet me at my house."  
  
Chuckling, Luke sighed. "Ah, John. You fail to tell me these things." He shrugged. "I'm not in any rush. I've got my truck. We can go back to your place and get your things and stuff. No biggie."  
  
Trish didn't respond at first.  
  
Luke nodded. "Understandable. I wouldn't get in a car with a strange guy either. Can I meet you some place or something? Maybe I can make a better first impression that way."  
  
A smile slipped onto Trish's lips. "No, it's ok. I'll go with you. I don't live far from here. Let me just get my bag."  
  
Luke watched as Trish threw the rest of her belongings into her duffel bag, shoulder it with ease then walk up to him.  
  
"All ready." She said.  
  
Luke reached out, touching the strap of the duffel bag. "Here, let me."  
  
Trish shook her head. "No, it's ok. I've got it."  
  
Luke smiled, his teeth white and his lips tweaking beautifully. "Well I didn't make the romantic first impression I was going for and just ended up looking like an idiot. Why don't you let me try to make it up by being chivalrous?"  
  
Her eyes flashed with sudden warmth and her smile grew sweet. "Alright. But I warn you, it's heavy."  
  
"I'm pretty strong." He said, taking the strap from her, staggering slightly before placing it on his shoulder. "Jesus, woman, what you got in here? Bricks?"  
  
"Actually," Trish cocked her head. "Yeah. I tend to pack it with some bricks so I get some extra weight training with the lifting."  
  
Chuckling, Luke shook his head, hoisting the bag more securely on his shoulder. "Odd, but for some reason that makes sense."  
  
Trish smiled, softly as they walked out of the locker room and down the hall. She cocked her head, eyeing him carefully, taking in his appearance. "So you gave Lillian two roses?"  
  
Shyly, Luke kept his eyes straight ahead and on the door at the far end. "Well, yeah. I thought she was you."  
  
Confused, she furrowed her brow. "Wait so you don't know who I am?"  
  
Again, Luke chuckled, ducking his head a moment in embarrassment before responding. "See that's what I mean when I say this story is really funny. I'm not John. John is a friend of mine who ... it's a long story."  
  
Laughing, Trish walked through the door he held for her then looked around curiously.  
  
"I'm parked over there." He answered for her and led her across the lot.  
  
She slowed down, taking in the car he was leading her towards. "That's your truck?"  
  
"Yeah." Luke said with a big smile, tossing her bag onto the back seat. "I know it looks like a piece of shit ... oh pardon my language ... but it was my first truck. It's got sentimental value. Plus, I'm a mechanic so I can keep fixing this baby up for eternity. All she really needs now is a new paint job."  
  
She slipped into the passenger seat while he got in the driver's side. "You're a mechanic?"  
  
"That I am." He answered, starting the ignition. "Everybody always busts me, saying that with the salary a mechanic makes and how nice my house is, I should just buy a better car. But this was the first truck I bought with my own money when I was just starting out on my own. So many memories, you know."  
  
Steering him in the right direction to her house, she glanced around the extended cab of his truck, especially at the blanket covering the backseat. "Dare I ask why that is there?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
An amused grin spread onto her face. "Oh, well, I'm curious now."  
  
He glanced sideways at her, a sly smile on his own face. "You sure about that?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Laughing, he only shook his head. "Well, it's another long story."  
  
"I've got the time."  
  
Eyeing her, he huffed. "Damn, don't sound so enthusiastic."  
  
Trish laughed, loving the comfortable environment she never expected.  
  
He shivered slightly, though whether from the chill in the truck or the sound of her voice he didn't know. "The story goes that John got into this bet with my other friend Rags. And ..."  
  
"Rags? What kind of name is Rags?"  
  
"Who's telling the story here?"  
  
Trish felt her heart race as he eyed her; she liked that. "You are. You are. Go on."  
  
"So anyway," Luke continued. "John and Rags got in this bet and I don't know what it was but John lost and he had to drive my pick-up to Europe."  
  
Furrowing her brow, Trish interrupted again. "Wait ... you lost me."  
  
"No, I didn't," he answered, turning off the exit ramp. "He had to drive my truck to Europe. So my truck was gone for three months. But ... I had his Porsche, so like I was gonna complain." He rolled his eyes, his voice dropping in tone. "Though considering that this was John's ticket and he knew who you were, you'd think he woulda lent me the Porsche tonight."  
  
She giggled, leaning against the door to look at him a bit better.  
  
He smiled at her then looked back at the road. "Well, I don't really know where he went with my truck, much less what he did. But when I got her back, that blanket was the new upholstery. And to be honest ... I don't wanna know why."  
  
Laughing, Trish only shook her head. "I guess I wouldn't either." She pointed ahead. "That's my house right there."  
  
His eyes widened. "Whoa. Now that's a house."  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
"Humble." He shook his head, parking in front. "Damn, I feel bad parking this piece of shit ... oh ... my language, sorry. Out front."  
  
"Don't worry about the language. Be yourself. Now come on inside while I get changed."  
  
"Ok," he answered with a shrug, pulling out her bag. He met her by the passenger side. "What you looking at?"  
  
She paused, looking at the cars in her driveway. "That's my parents' car."  
  
His face dropped. "You're kidding right. Please, tell me you're kidding."  
  
She shook her head. "Afraid not. My father is Greek."  
  
Luke laughed. "I gottya. 'Nuff said. So shall we?"  
  
Trish looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "You ... you're not nervous?"  
  
He only shrugged, readjusting her bag then reached out, brushing his fingers delicately over her arm. "Why should I be?"  
  
She smiled at him, slowly slipping her hand into his. "Come on," and she lead him up the walk way to her door, releasing his hand to pull the key from her pocket. She opened the door. "Mom?"  
  
Luke watched as Trish approached the two other people in her house, a calm affectionate woman and a man that glared holes. Luke shuddered, knowing that must be her father and he was not going to look away.  
  
"Oh, Trish, thank God we caught you before you went out. Daddy and I were just immensely worried about some stranger taking you out on a date."  
  
"It's ok, Mom." Trish said, softly. "Mom, Dad, this is Luke."  
  
Luke smiled, his eyes warm and soft, his manner relaxed. "Hello."  
  
"Oh, Trish," her mother cooed. "He's gorgeous. Well at least he's a looker and not some creepy overweight stalker that has all of your pictures and knows everything about you. He's not, isn't he?"  
  
Luke chuckled as Trish rolled her eyes and he watched the two women walk up the stairs, his eyes never wavering from Trish's form. God, she was beautiful. John wasn't kidding when he said she was absolutely fu...  
  
Luke shuddered as he felt eyes on him and he slowly turned his eyes, looking on the man whose eyes had yet abandoned him.  
  
Her father narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer to the younger man. He spoke, his voice low, deep and rumbling with intensity. "Never be alone."  
  
Luke's eyes widened as he took a few steps back, legitimately frightened of the almost possessed voice that emanated from this man. Swallowing hard, Luke nervously licked his lips, his eyes scanning the room and then finally locking back on the older man before him.  
  
Her father stepped closer still. "I don't have a shotgun, but Pablo does. And he's done time for me before."  
  
More frightened then before, Luke glanced longingly towards the door then back to her father. His palms slowly began to sweat and he wiped his hands on his jeans before raking the hair from his eyes not once, but twice because the strands didn't stay back the first time.  
  
He praised God when her mother walked back down the stairs. "So you're Luke." She said, a smile on her face. "I'm expecting you to be a perfect gentleman with my little girl and still show her a good time. You seem like the decent type, not one to just stare and drool all over her and that's a good thing. Oh, where are my manners. Would you like something to drink? Here, I'll go get some water."  
  
When she walked away, Luke's eyes wavered, and he wanted to scream out 'Sweet Lord, don't leave me alone with him again.' Luke valued his private parts and from the look in her father's eyes, he knew that the older man did not feel the same way.  
  
Luke sighed in relief when Trish walked back down the stairs and he looked up at her. His face fell, eyes widening in pleasure and shock. It only a few short minutes, she'd evolved from beautiful to gorgeous. Tight Black slacks hugged her already taut form, a fitting shirt and heeled boots. Her hair hung soft, down and brushing delicately down her back.  
  
"Wow," Luke breathed, unaware of the glare her father just sent in his direction. Luke didn't care. She was simply breathtaking. He stepped forward. "Wow, you look ... you look ... wow."  
  
Smiling shyly, a flush actually rose to Trish's cheeks. "Thank you, Luke. Do you need to change or anything?"  
  
"Change? Why would I need to change?"  
  
Stunned, she simply stared up at him. "Didn't you read the rules?"  
  
"Rules?" He laughed. "I didn't know there were rules. All I ever got was this ticket and there can't be ... hey, whatta you know! There are rules on the back." Skimming over the words he hissed. "Oooo, yeah. There it is. That is a nice restaurant isn't it."  
  
Sarcastically, Trish nodded. "Yeah, Hun."  
  
"Damn," he sighed. "It's just one thing after another."  
  
Her father stepped forward, handing him a suit jacket. "Here."  
  
Trish smiled. "Thanks, Daddy." She took the coat, helping Luke into it, the whole time Luke's eyes never leaving the other man's. "There. That looks pretty sharp."  
  
Luke smiled down at her, loving how close she was standing in front of him as she fixed the jacket. "You think? I never quite took myself as one who looks ... sharp. You know being a straggly bum and all."  
  
She giggled, stepping back and eyeing him up and down, her stomach lurching at how attractive he really was. "You like mighty fine. Ready?"  
  
He felt chills at the way she was looking at him and an even easier smile stretched at his lips. "Well, glad you think so. I'm ready when you are."  
  
Trish grabbed his hand, calling back over her shoulder as she grabbed her handbag. "We're leaving Mom." And as her parents said their goodbyes, Trish pulled him from the house and towards the truck. He opened the door for her, helping her, then raced to his side, quickly getting in. As he started the car, Trish looked at him. "I hope Dad didn't scare you to much."  
  
Quickly pulling away, he shot her a sideways glance. "Oh no, it was fine. Really."  
  
She smiled, shaking her head. "That's just Dad. His bark is worse than his bite."  
  
"Well, I for one do not want to test that theory."  
  
Trish laughed.  
  
+++  
  
Luke sighed, beyond frustrated as he spoke with the Maitre'd of the restaurant. "So you're telling me that I can't come in here because I have a jacket but not a tie."  
  
"I am sorry, sir." The headwaiter said in a thick accent, though from where even Luke couldn't identify. "But that is our policy."  
  
Annoyed, Luke glanced at Trish then back to the waiter. "Can I see the manager?"  
  
"He will tell you the same thing, sir."  
  
"I know." Luke answered. "But please. Just get him."  
  
As the Maitre'd walked away, Trish pulled on Luke's sleeve. "Luke, please don't make a scene. This isn't that important."  
  
His eyes half lidded and warm on her face, he smiled. "Trust me, Babe. Just watch."  
  
Trish sighed, slightly embarrassed by the situation and of what Luke might do.  
  
The Maitre'd returned, another man at his side. "This, sir, is the manager."  
  
The manager bowed in respect. "Sir?"  
  
"Look," Luke sighed, leaning against the counter. "I won these tickets and we're supposed to eat dinner here, but don't worry. I'm not gonna make a scene. Check this out. Just let us take it out."  
  
"Sir, we do not do take out."  
  
"That's ok." Luke said quickly. "I'm sure you have something back there. Just give us the dinner and the wine we won and we'll go."  
  
"Sir,"  
  
"Come on, man." Luke argued. "It can't be that hard. Please?"  
  
Trish watched the exchange, unbelieving that Luke was making such a bargain. Where exactly did he expect them to go? What was he thinking? Would it really be that hard for him to go to the store just across the way to pick up a tie? Hell, she'd even pay for it.  
  
"Alright, sir." The manager said. "Here's a menu. Tell us what you'd like and then you can wait at the bar."  
  
Luke smiled, grabbing the menu. "Thank you. I am gracious for this generosity." He walked turned to Trish, opening the menu. "Anything you like, Sweetheart."  
  
Trish looked up at him, an odd expression on her face. "Luke, what are you doing? We can just go across the street and buy you a tie."  
  
"Nah," Luke answered. "Trust me. I'll make this worth it. I swear to you."  
  
"Uhm, ok." Trish mumbled, her eyes scanning the menu. "Uh ... I'll have the veal."  
  
Luke smiled. "You were looking at that two, huh?"  
  
Trish chuckled. "Ok, fine then ..."  
  
But he shook his head. "No, no. Don't change on my behalf. You get the veal and I'll get the ... hmmm. Ok, I'll get the filet mignon and then we'll get a big salad to split and ... pick your dessert."  
  
"I ... I don't think I can eat that much." She said, glancing at the rich dessert menu.  
  
He shrugged. "We have all the time in the world. Pick something and we'll split that too."  
  
"I don't know. You ... you pick."  
  
Luke smiled. "Ok, how does the ... hmm, how about the chocolate marble cheesecake?"  
  
"Great." She smiled, sweetly, moved that he would ask on every course.  
  
Turning the menu over, he looked at the wines and beverages. "Red, white, or water."  
  
"Water." She answered, then sucked her lip into her mouth. "Ok, maybe some red."  
  
"Good plan." Slyly, he leaned down, his lips by her ears as he whispered. He noticed how she shivered at the feel, the close proximity he really was. He liked that. "Can I have a taste of your veal?"  
  
Turning her head slightly, she bowed her head. "Only if I can taste your filet."  
  
"Ooo," he cooed in a deep sexy drawl. "Getting dirty on me now, huh?"  
  
Shocked, Trish pulled back, watching him walk back to the manager but she just couldn't keep the smile off her face. Luke was just so ... surreal. She couldn't believe it. And she was truly attracted to him. This bizarre man she met by stroke of luck. And most importantly ... he didn't know who she was.  
  
A strange warmth traveled through her body as she watched him, her eyes taking in every inch of his form. The warmth wasn't altogether unpleasant; on the contrary, it was invigorating.  
  
+++  
  
"Where are we going?" Trish asked, looking across the way at him. The food sat in two large bags on the back seat and the scent nearly made her mouth water.  
  
"We're almost there." He answered. "I just need to park."  
  
Trish looked around, watching as he situated the truck, then backed it up onto the grass, putting it in park. She looked to him, curiously. "Where are we?"  
  
"A place I used to come all the time as a teenager." He said. "Let me just pull out the grass mat on the bed liner." He quickly jumped out of the truck.  
  
Trish opened her door, sliding out of the high cab to the grass ground and looking around. He had parked on a cliffs edge, overlooking a large mass of water. "Is that Lake Ontario?" she asked.  
  
"You better believe it." He answered, then leapt over the side of his truck. "And we get some tree shade and the lake and if you look the other way you can see lights and if you look up, well we get the night sky." He reached into the passenger side at the backseat, pulling out a large picnic blanket then walking back to the bed of his truck, lying the blanket down over the grass mat. "And we're good."  
  
Trish walked to the back, taking the hand he offered as he pulled her onto the back bed. He opened the window to the cab and pulled out the food, bottled water and wine. She sat down on the mat, lounging comfortably as he set the dinner, handing her a bottle of water. She unscrewed the top, taking a delicate sip as he popped the cork on the wine, taking two plastic cups and pouring her a generous amount. "How much do you think I'm gonna drink?" she asked, sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, softly. "I forgot these cups were so big." He handed her the cup. "What do you want first? Salad? Or Main Course ... or dessert?"  
  
Looking at him that moment, Trish was tempted to scream 'Forget the food' and just ravage him right there. The natural romantic wiles within this man overwhelmed her. What the hell was coming over her? She resisted that urge and kept the sexy smile on her face. "Salad is fine."  
  
He opened the large container, handing her a plastic fork and placing the salad between them.  
  
"So, you said you're a mechanic?"  
  
He nodded, stabbing a piece of lettuce. "Yup. I have my own garage in downtown Toronto. Been working on cars all my life. I actually fixed this baby up. Restoring cars is like a hobby now. I have a few other mechanics that work for me." He licked his lips, gathering the dressing. "I specialize in Transmissions but I can basically do everything. The other main guy, my friend Ron, he can do a lot of the tune-ups, oil changes, rotate the tires too. But he's basically the body guy. He handles all the body work."  
  
"Wow," She responded. "That's impressive. Not too many people have a successful business of their own."  
  
He shrugged. "We're just starting to get some decent recognition. We've been getting a lot of business lately from a couple of the big car collectors in the area and we are so close to having the money I need to expand."  
  
"Expand?" She cocked her head, eyeing him with curiosity. "Are you opening another store?"  
  
Luke shook his head, swallowing his mouthful then opening his main course. "No, not expand like that. If you don't mind me tooting my own horn, Ron and I have a knack for paint jobs so we want to buy out the abandoned building next to us and build a brand new garage there only for paint jobs. I'll probably have to higher a couple new guys but that shouldn't be a problem. I know a lot of guys in the area looking for jobs like that and I could use one."  
  
He laughed. "I was at this car show a couple months ago and there was this guy there that has his own custom paint joint. I've actually had him detail a couple of Porsches and a Corvette for me when one of the big collectors brought them down for a complete rebuild. I was thinking of actually going in with him. His rent is getting too high and we can combine businesses and get a good customer basis. You know, since we've both got our own following. Expanding both businesses, you know."  
  
"Jeez," she sighed, shaking her head and grabbing her main course. "That's great."  
  
"Yeah," Luke nodded, swallowing what was in his mouth. "But I talk to much. Tell me about wrestling."  
  
But Trish shook her head. "No no. I'm not done with you. So you've done all this already? How old are you? You can't be much older than me."  
  
He chuckled. "Oh I am probably much older than you; I assure you."  
  
"How old do you think I am?" She asked, amused with that patented sexy grin on her face.  
  
Luke averted his eyes. She just looked so God Damned sexy, if he looked at her anymore, he'd probably just throw all the food over the side, take her in his arms, capture those full pouting lips in the deepest kiss he could muster, and make her feel such intense pleasure that all she could do would be hold on for the ride. She'd just dig those delicate fingers into his back as he ...  
  
No. No, that's a bad Luke. Bad Luke.  
  
He shook his head clear. "What ... twenty-four?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
Worried he'd offended her, Luke gathered the courage to look in her eyes. "What ... what too old?"  
  
Trish brought a hand to her mouth, overwhelmed at his answer. "Oh, Sweetie, the brownie points from that answer. Even extra brownie points for making me believe you actually think that." Licking her lips, she shook her head. "But no. I'm twenty-eight."  
  
His eyes widened. "Twenty-eight? Wow ... you ... you still look younger. See I just turned thirty about three months ago. That was not a pleasant experience for me. I mean talk about depressing. I mean ... thirty. Just ... just the sound of that brings pain to me."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'm serious." He said, though his smile was still bright and playful. "I can't even say the words 'I' and 'thirty' in the same sentence."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Ok, you know what? You're not helping."  
  
She laughed again.  
  
Luke shivered. Every smile, every laugh she emitted chilled his core. He wanted to hear her voice, to hear her laugh, to watch her smile, to look in her eyes, those beautifully dark eyes that ... Whoa, hold up. Where the hell did that come from? What the hell was he thinking? His thoughts had never been that carried away before with a girl. Jeez, what was wrong with him?  
  
"You cold, Hun?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You shivering." She said, simply, that smile never leaving her face.  
  
He smiled back. "Yeah, just a little. But I'm not that cold." They finished the rest of their dinner in an oddly comfortable silence. Finished with his meal, and noting she was finished as well, he placed everything into the bag and put it back in the cab. Pushing the container of cheesecake to the side, he lounged back, lying down, and one arm under his head for elevation.  
  
Trish followed his eyes to the sky, focusing on the stars, taking a few glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He really was gorgeous, stretched out like that. Whenever she'd thought of mechanics before this moment, she thought of overweight old white men with fat potbellies and bad breath. But not Luke. Luke had the most gorgeous pale brown eyes and his skin was tanned. Not like a tanning salon tan, but a natural tan a man had from working outside all the time.  
  
She licked her lips. His muscles rippled in the most godly perfection under his silken white shirt, his torso stretched taut, his legs crossed as he stared lazily at the sky. It shocked her that he had a flat stomach; she urged to just reach out and run her fingers over him, to feel how tight he was, to see if his chest and abs were as muscular as she believed. She wanted to feel his skin, his hands; were they rough or smooth?  
  
Luke reached out, a small smile on his face. "What you lookin at?" he asked playfully, pulling on her arm.  
  
Trish ducked her head, her smile filled with embarrassment.  
  
"Come on," he coaxed. "Lay with me." He knew exactly what she was looking at, catching her staring at his body in a way far from innocent.  
  
Not wanting to hesitate any longer, the need to feel his arms around her, Trish lay beside him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her open palm on the center of his chest. She sighed, settling into him, and the warmth he offered.  
  
Luke chuckled. "Damn, girl. Doesn't take too much to get you to snuggle in, huh?"  
  
"Oh stop it." She swatted at his chest.  
  
"So tell me about wrestling." He said softly.  
  
She shrugged, rubbing his chest a little then tracing that hand to his, entwining their fingers. "There's not much to tell. What do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered, squeezing her hand, playing with her fingers as he gazed at the stars and the bright moonlight. "Anything you want to tell me."  
  
Trish focused on the feel of his hands. They were somewhat calloused, a little rough but nothing grotesque or harsh. They were just worn, used. He was a craftsman, after all; a man who worked with his hands. Staring at their hands, her brow furrowed. "Are your hands black?"  
  
Chuckling nervously, Luke licked his lips. "You know, a lot of girls call me on having dirty hands. But I swear, I just can't get them totally clean. It's like from all the oil and grease, they're just permanently tainted black. Usually I can get most of the gook off but over the years they just darkened a little. My nails aren't too bad. I get the shit out from under those for health purposes but ... well, my hands are just stained. Nothing I can do about it." He tightened his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. "But you're avoiding my question. You know, about wrestling?"  
  
"Like I said, there's not much to tell." She began. "I started fitness modeling right after college. I never finished, you see cuz of teacher strikes and my life just sorta fell into this path. I always loved wrestling and one thing led to another and I was offered a contract. And in four years, I've become the most profitable and marketable woman in sports entertainment."  
  
"Wow, so you're a real celebrity."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Do people stop you in the street?"  
  
She bit her lip, thinking. "Sometimes, yeah."  
  
"Then you're a celebrity."  
  
"I don't like to think of it like that." Trish said with a shake of the head. "I don't like thinking I'm a celebrity. People act like I'm better than them and I'm really not. I'm just a person too, just that my job and my lifestyle puts me on the television and out in front of people. And then people just think that makes me all the more important. It really doesn't. So it kinda leaves me on the spot."  
  
"I understand." Luke responded, his voice dropping to a soft sooth. "Well, not really, cuz I'm not famous. But I understand what you mean by being a person. People do that to me all the time to. Just because I'm a mechanic, a craftsman, they'll look down on me cuz I'm lower on the social scale, on the class system. I'm not hurting for money and sometimes I want to treat myself and I'll go to this expensive clothing store to buy a suit or something and the guy will look at my hands and basically tell me that there's nothing in the store for a man like me."  
  
"People can be so biased."  
  
He paused a moment, gathering his words and thoughts. "I'm not biased, Trish."  
  
"I know," Trish answered then let out a soft giggle. "You know how silly it sounds but when you showed up and didn't know who I was, I was somewhat offended at first. But not now. Now, I like that. No expectations."  
  
Luke smiled, pushing the hair from his eyes then holding her hand again. "You would not believe the story if I told you how I got my hands on this ticket."  
  
"Tell me." She said, snuggling into him. She liked the feel of him. His body hard, but not too hard. His scent rugged, masculine and yet classy, his cologne not overpowering, but enough to make her notice. His powerful arms cradled her and for the first time in her life, Trish actually felt safe in a man's arms, a man she didn't really know.  
  
"Well, I'll give you the abridged version." Luke said. "See, my friend John had this squabble with his girl. But it wasn't really a squabble cuz she and I set him up because she wanted a ring. So, skipping to the end, I pulled the strings as my usual coercive self and told him to get a ring. About one hour before I picked you up, he shows up on my doorstep and gives me this ticket and is like 'Here, man, you go. Cuz I can't.' And I had no idea what was going on but I had no plans for the evening so I'm like hey, what the hell. And so here I am."  
  
"Wow," she said, unenthused. "That's so romantic. Glad to see you wanted to come out with me. And here I thought you bought the ticket because of the charity it was for."  
  
"It was for a charity?" Luke laughed. "Damn, I didn't even know that. But if I were truly honest, I really doubt that John bought it because of the charity either. John told me that you were one beautiful woman and so when I got to the arena ... well, I wasn't greeted by the kind of women I expected to be wrestlers."  
  
Trish smiled. "Yeah, sorry, we're a bit more feminine than butch."  
  
"So you can see my dilemma."  
  
She laughed.  
  
He smiled. "One thing led to another and I'm all outta roses."  
  
"Yeah, what was that all about?" Trish interrupted. "Lillian got two roses?"  
  
"You see, John told me you were one of the most beautiful women ever." Luke said, his voice deep and soft. "And she was the prettiest one in there, so I assumed she was you."  
  
Trish felt a chill at those words, her heart racing as she pushed up from him, looking into his eyes. "And then when you found out who I was?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have any more roses."  
  
"And if you did?" She coaxed, gently. "How many would you have given me?"  
  
He smiled, his fingers still entwined with hers and he rubbed up her forearm a moment before intertwining their fingers again. "Why ... three, of course."  
  
"Three?"  
  
He gave a slow nod, his eyes unwavering as they locked intensely on hers. "Of course." Luke felt something at that moment. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. And in that instant he desired her more than he could even speak. He wanted to just lunge up and press his lips to that soft full mouth, to run his hands over her body, to ... He licked his lips, sitting up. "Come on, it's getting chilly. Let's head back."  
  
+++  
  
Luke felt his nerves race as he put the car into park in her driveway. But before he could speak, she reached over, placing a delicate hand on his arm. His heart stopped.  
  
Trish smiled. "Come inside. Have a drink."  
  
Luke smiled. "Alright." He followed her to the door and stepped inside, cautious and slightly worried.  
  
She giggled. "Don't worry. My father's not here."  
  
A sigh of relief slipped from his lips. "This is really a nice place you've got."  
  
"Thanks," she answered. "This way." And she led him to the den area. "That's the bar and these ... are my toys."  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh ... my God. Foos ball, hockey, videos, ... is that a hot tub?" And then, his eyes fell on the most beautiful creation ever. "A ... pool ... table."  
  
Trish laughed at him, walking behind the bar. "I see you like. What'll you have?"  
  
"Whatever you want to get rid of." He answered.  
  
"Moonshine?"  
  
He bit his lip, giving her a look. "Mmmmm, motor oil."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she leaned against the counter. "Margaritas?"  
  
He smiled. "Now, we're talking." As she prepared the drinks, he walked over to the pool table, delicately running his fingers along the fabric then the polished wood. "This is a gorgeous table."  
  
"Do you play?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"Do I play." He repeated with a sarcastic laugh, motioning to himself. "Honey, you ain't seen pool since you seen the master at work."  
  
She cocked a single brow. "Really?"  
  
"Damn straight." He answered. "There's a pool hall like two blocks from my house. It is the place for me. Hang out there at least once a week with the guys, chillin, playing pool, drinking like fiends."  
  
"You're a heavy drinker?"  
  
He shook his head, taking the glass she offered. "Not really. Don't get me wrong; I can really pound them back. But usually I hold my liquor and drink responsibly, if I may say so myself."  
  
"You up for a challenge then?" She drawled, a sexy tinge to her voice.  
  
Luke smiled, raking the hair from his eyes. "What kind of challenge would that be?"  
  
"Well," Trish smiled, seductively running a single finger along the scruff of his jaw before walking towards the pool cues. "How about a friendly wager with one single game?"  
  
"I'm game."  
  
Trish smiled, handing him a pool cue. "Alright, you name your stipulation first."  
  
Luke bit his lip, scratching his chin as he thought long and hard. His eyes brightened with mischief and he grinned at her. "If I win, you have to let me kiss you goodnight. And none of this peck on the cheek shit. Like full on, tongue wrestling tonsil hockey kiss."  
  
Trish felt her heart race at the look in his eyes. She didn't have the heart to tell him that even if he lost ... he'd be getting that. So she only nodded nonchalantly. "Sure. And if I win ... well you have a garage. I need a tune up, my oil changed, my tires rotated AND the car waxed. No Charge and by you ... personally."  
  
"That is soooo a deal." He responded, cockily. "You better get ready to pucker up, honey, cuz I am gonna kick your ass." He raised a hand. "I am such a gentleman, that I'll even let you break."  
  
"Oh, that's so big of you." Trish sighed, setting up the shot. "But you better be ready to be doing a lot of work."  
  
Luke smiled. "Nice break." Then he lined up his shot. "I'm going solid." And no sooner had he spoken the words did he sink the first ball. That grin never left his face as he sunk a second then a third. "Oooo, look at that, Baby. You better be ready for this. You think you can handle this? Huh? Hmm, sorta a difficult shot."  
  
Trish walked around the table, standing beside him as he carefully eyed the shot. Licking her lips, she leaned down, slowly bringing her lips to his ear. She noticed him shiver, his body tensing as she neared but she didn't care. Her eyes on his cue, she simply breathed lightly, her lips parted in beauteous gentleness. And just as he recoiled to shoot, she blew softly into his ear, his body shuddering.  
  
The shot missed.  
  
Luke sighed, ducking his head a single moment before glancing at her. He didn't say anything, simply watched the sexiest of smirks spread onto her face. Trish only walked to the other side of the table. And just like that, she hit every shot and sunk every ball. He shook his head as the eight ball dropped into the corner pocket and she propped up the cue, leaning on it ever so slightly as she looked at him.  
  
Her eyes half-lidded, she raised her brow, expectantly. "So ..."  
  
"You, my dear, are a hustler." He said simply.  
  
She laughed at him, her eyes unwavering and her posture relaxed.  
  
"Hustler." He repeated, laying the cue across the table as he slowly walked towards her.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She responded.  
  
Sighing, he only shook his head, taking a long gulp of his Margarita. "Well, I am a man of my word." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and searching. Finding his business card, he tossed it onto the table then put his wallet back into the pocket. "There's my card. Just call before you want to bring her in and make sure I can do it."  
  
"Can do." She responded, then lay her cue across his on the table. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the house."  
  
Luke followed her, not really interested in too much of the house, but more interested in the woman walking with him. He wasn't really paying attention the entire time, just watched her every move. Her muscles, her body, her eyes, her voice. He could barely control his desire for her. From room to room, he followed her, glancing around each room before his eyes burned onto her form again.  
  
"And this is the master bedroom." She finally said, leading him into her room.  
  
Luke looked around carefully. The large king sized bed, the two bed stands to either side. The fireplace, the art, the carpets.  
  
"And that's my flatscreen. I have a couple, but this is really just my relax room. That's what those couches are over there."  
  
He watched, fired with need as she walked to those couches, tossing her duffel bag onto the floor then turned towards him. He licked his lips a few times, his eyes intensely locked on her face.  
  
Trish cocked her head, walking towards him. "What do you think?"  
  
"You have a nice home." He answered, deeply, softly, his voice obviously laced with lust.  
  
Trish cocked a brow, eyeing him as she slowly walked towards him. "You ok? You sound a little ... flustered."  
  
"I'm absolutely peachy." He gruffed, his eyes blazing at the sight of her. God, he'd never needed a woman as much as he needed her now. What the hell had come over him? He was never this ... this lust craven. But there was a difference. Something different about this lust and he just couldn't pinpoint what it was.  
  
"You know ..." she stepped right up to him, standing only a few inches away and she reached up, tickling a finger over his cheek and jaw. "It's been a long time since I've seen a guy with the scruffy mustache and the beard."  
  
And she wasn't making this any easier on him. "You don't like? I keep it trimmed and neat. It's not even that long."  
  
"Actually," she licked her lips, her eyes on his cheeks, nose eyes then finally lips. "I think you pull it off remarkably well."  
  
Slowly, his arms slipped around her waist, carefully pulling her closer as he leaned down, his face mere centimeters from hers. He swallowed hard, her mouth so close he could feel the warm sweetness of her breath on his face, his lips. "How well?" He breathed.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing in the strands of his hair before trailing down, touching his neck and shoulders. "Very ... well." She answered, lowly.  
  
"You think so, huh?" He actually smiled.  
  
She could feel his racing heart, his racing breath and she only smiled back. "You just love to hear your own voice, don't you?"  
  
"I think I have the most lovely voice. So soft ... and melodic." His voice deepened then as he leaned even closer, so close he was almost touching her, almost. His lips, those gorgeous lips so close. Just ... so close. And his smile brightened, broadened as his eyes fell half lidded. "Maybe even kinda sexy. Aw, who my kidding. Real sexy."  
  
"Sexy, huh." She coaxed, pressing her body closer to his. "Well, I think you're right." She licked her lips again, her half closed eyes on his moist lips, his soft pink lips. "I think everything about you is sexy."  
  
He chuckled, deeply; his arms draped over her waist as he gently brushed his nose against hers then tilted his head. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were coming on to me."  
  
"Think?" She snickered. "Then maybe I'm not being forward enough."  
  
"Oh no," he answered. "You're quite forward enough." He inched closer still, his parted lips hovering over hers. He could taste her, feel the softened brush of her lips against his and he knew she was trembling from the eroticism of his actions. "So ..."  
  
Trish swallowed hard, unable to respond.  
  
"Tell me, princess." Luke breathed. "I lost our little wager. You still willing to let me kiss you?"  
  
"Mmmm," she hummed, tickling her fingers along the back of his neck. "You better."  
  
His heart racing, his body on fire, he licked his lips one last time, in preparation. "You know, this is probably a bad time ..." He chuckled. "But I have really got to pee."  
  
His words didn't click at first and Trish only cocked her head, her brow furrowed as she looked up at him.  
  
But Luke only smiled. "Mind over matter, that's all I've got to say."  
  
She shook her head, a bright beaming smile on her face as she laughed, stepping back from him. "Oh my God, Sweetie. Just go."  
  
When Luke returned, his face was red and flushed, his eyes down cast as he stared at the floor. "You have no ... idea ... how sorry I am about that."  
  
Trish didn't respond, though snickered slightly.  
  
He sighed, looking up at her then across the room at the window. "I mean talk about inopportune moments. I ... I just seem to be the master of those." He shook his head. "God but I really had to pee and I was thinking that there wouldn't exactly be a good time to say that."  
  
She could only smile at him, watching as he stumbled and blushed through his words.  
  
"I mean, I coulda said something earlier." He stammered on, his eyes shining with nerves and worry. "I coulda said something when you showed me the bathroom, but that woulda been awkward. You know, like, 'Hey, nice room. Mind if I use the John?' ... see that wouldn't have worked."  
  
He shook his head. "And if I waited, well it could have been disastrous from then on out and really uncomfortable so ... there really wasn't a great moment to ..."  
  
"Luke," she sighed, softly, her eyes shimmering with warmth, amusement and compassion. She stepped closer to him.  
  
But Luke only continued. "No, no. I shouldn't have said anything and it was ..."  
  
"What, would you have just held it forever?"  
  
"It wouldn't have ruined the moment and ..." He licked his lips, still red with embarrassment. "Shit, I was thinking you know as I was walking back that that was probably the stupidest dumbest thing I ever could have done. But I'm really sorry and ... just ... ah, fuck."  
  
Trish placed her fingers over his lips, stopping his speech. "Sweetie," she cooed with the most intoxicating smile. "Sweetie, just shut up and kiss me already."  
  
His eyes widened as he took her hand, holding it in his. "Wait, you ... you still want me to? Even ... even after the way I ..."  
  
"Do you want ... to kiss me?" She seduced, her eyes locking intensely on his and she licked her lips, leaving them parted, just for him.  
  
"You have no idea." He sighed.  
  
The sexiest of smirks spread onto her face and she lifted slightly onto her toes. "Then do it." Her husky voice drawled. "Come on. I know you want to." Teasing ever so seductively she hovered just over him. So close, she was just so wonderfully close, her lips brushing delicately over his, stimulating him enough that his breath quickened and caught. "Kiss me ... like I know you want to."  
  
Cupping her face in his hands, Luke crushed his mouth to hers, wasting no time as he immediately deepened the kiss, sucking on her mouth, her lips, coiling his tongue into her mouth to tangle desperately with hers.  
  
Trish collapsed, her knees caving and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on; he spared no shame. His kiss passionately deep as he ravaged her lips, her mouth, pulling her right into his body so she could feel every curve, every reaction.  
  
Luke felt his heart race, his body shiver when she moaned into his mouth, her hips involuntarily bucking against his, recognizing his growing reaction to only a kiss. Breathing the air from her lungs, he turned the kiss, forcing her lips apart even further so he could lick at the warm wetness and when he was sure he'd taken her breath away, he pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
Trish licked her lips, panting delicately onto his face.  
  
Luke tried desperately to catch his breath, slowly running his hands down her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I ..." he swallowed hard, licking his lips. "I want to do far more to you ... than just that."  
  
Trish could barely think straight. Hell, she wasn't thinking straight. All she could do was sense, see, feel. She could feel his hardened body, his muscled arms and chest, his large hands on the small of her back. His legs remarkably muscular and taut pressed close to her. She was staggered at the feel of his hardness pressing into her, racing her heart, her breath, causing her body to yearn to jerk and grind into him.  
  
His light brown eyes had darkened with lust and the low light and shadows of the room only made him look more god-like. Powerful and broad, his lips dark pink and begging to be kissed, to be ravished, his tongue peeking out to lick those already moist gorgeous ... She closed her eyes, trying to control herself.  
  
Opening her eyes again, their eyes locked and Trish felt her breath catch. He was so close. Just so wonderfully close. His hair hung low and she could feel the fibers brushing against her cheeks. She could still feel the scratchy scruff of his facial hair on her skin, her hands as they kissed and she couldn't help but think of what that would feel like on other parts of her body. His skin so marvelously tanned, stretched beautifully over his muscles. He wasn't hard, like the men in the WWE; he wasn't all muscle. But he was fit, in shape yet still a softness to his body.  
  
She was unsure of where this desire came from, but as she looked up into his eyes, she could see. She could see how his longing burned deep inside, from his very being as he gazed at her, lustfully, wantonly. This feeling was not like her, she'd never known it even resided in her. What had this man done to spark such emotion, such want, such need?  
  
But at that moment, looking up into his sweet face, Trish didn't care. There was just something about him and that's all her body was concerned with. And Trish wasn't bound to let that go, not yet.  
  
Luke saw the shift in her eyes, those beautiful eyes that had him entranced for most of the evening. He didn't want to look away anymore, to hide his feeling, his emotion, his excitement and need from her.  
  
No  
  
He wanted her to feel. He wanted to feel, to show her, to be with her. He'd never been so overly attracted to a woman his entire life. Every part, every piece, every word was perfect. Her eyes, her hair, her skin so smooth and tan, her muscles so tight. He could see every curve and if she looked so lovely with clothes on ... his mind couldn't even ponder her loveliness when nude.  
  
He could feel his body reacting more and more intensely to her nearness and from the rising heat in her eyes, of her body, and even in the atmosphere surrounding them he knew she didn't mind. His breath quickening, Luke pushed his hips further into hers, suppressing a groan when she whimpered, shuddering with want.  
  
Logic, realism, consequences, nothing mattered any longer. Arms tightened, bodies pressed closer together and Luke captured Trish's lips with mind numbing need. Pulling her right into him, Luke bent her over slightly, his hair falling down around their faces as his tongue assaulted hers, his hands clutching at her smaller body.  
  
+++  
  
Trish hummed, squirming slightly in the bed and her eyes fluttered open as the light from dawn poured into her window, rustling her awake. Feeling the bed shift at her back, she smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a sun roughened body pressed flush against her from behind.  
  
"Good Morning," his sleep-laden voice gruffed and Luke nuzzled her throat, pressing his lips to her shoulder for a long extended moment.  
  
"Morning," she answered, almost dreamy in her response and she snuggled further into his arms.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Mmmm, satisfied."  
  
He chuckled, pressing a few more kisses to her shoulder then neck. "After six times, you better be satisfied."  
  
Trish reached up, twisting in his arms to cup the back of his neck and bringing him to her, touching her lips to his. Flicking and nipping, she coaxed a deep kiss from him.  
  
When she pulled back, he kept the smile on his face as she rubbed the back of his neck, playing with his hair.  
  
"You know," she said, seriously. "I ... I don't usually do this." She licked her lips before clarifying. "Sleep with a guy after the first date."  
  
Luke shrugged. "Just because a girl sleeps with me once, well I'm not the type of guy that expects that as a standard from then on in."  
  
Turning completely in his arms, Trish wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately and harshly as she could. "Luke, I ... I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" he asked, confused.  
  
She smiled. "It's just ... Ever since I became Trish Stratus and gained fame, every single guy I've been with knew who I was and there was this ... I don't even know how to describe it. But ..." she laughed at herself. "God, you don't know who I am and ..."  
  
He silenced her, kissing her softly. "I know what you mean. But there's no need to worry. So, lets talk about this me tweaking your car." At her 'look' he only chuckled. "Ok, not tweaking. But me tuning up your car. When's best for you?"  
  
"I usually work on the weekends. Wednesdays are best."  
  
"Ok, how about next Wednesday?"  
  
"That's fine." She answered. "But I don't want you to wax it then."  
  
Luke cocked his head, his browed furrowed. "Why? You ... you want to bring it back for that at another time?"  
  
Trish shook her head, flirtatiously rubbing the back of his neck, her other hand brushing the hair from his eyes before playing and tickling his ear. "Nope. See ... I want you to do that in my driveway, when it's warm outside ... and without your shirt."  
  
Luke laughed. "Ok, Babe. We'll leave that option open for debate." He leaned over her then, kissing her in a way that left no doubt exactly what he wanted.  
  
And Trish didn't object, holding him, caressing him in response, submitting to what he desired.  
  
"Trishy, it's Mother!"  
  
Trish pushed him back, looking up at his face, shocked. "Oh God." She breathed  
  
"Your father and I came by to see how everything went last night."  
  
"Ok," Trish called. "Give me about half an hour. I was just getting into the shower."  
  
"Alright, Sweetie." Her mother answered. "I'm gonna make some coffee."  
  
Trish closed her eyes, frustrated a moment then pushed Luke off of her, slipping out of the bed and grabbing her bathrobe, pulling it on. "You've got to go. Like now and they can't see you."  
  
Luke chuckled, softly, grabbing his lucky boxers. "You serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He stood, pulling the boxers on and walking towards her, draping his arms over her hips. "Trish, you're twenty-eight. You still gotta answer to your parents if you want a man to spend the night?"  
  
"Three words," Trish said simply, placing her hands on his pecks as she smiled up at him. "Polish. Greek. Roman Catholic."  
  
"That's four words."  
  
"Shut up," she answered, her smile more than amused and she shook her head, slipping out of his arms. "But do you understand?"  
  
"Yup. Roman Catholic here too," he answered, pulling on his jeans and shirt. "My parents still think I'm still a virgin."  
  
She giggled, walking back to him and running her finger along his jaw. "After what you did last night, I really doubt that you are. You know, I can actually say that I've never had a man swear at me in French before when I was having sex with him."  
  
"Well, there's always a first ... well, a sixth. And maybe a seventh or more at another time." He answered with a waggle of his eyebrows. "So ..." he finished buttoning his shirt. "How exactly am I leaving?"  
  
"The window." She answered, simply, tossing the covers onto the bed. "Unless you have a problem with that."  
  
"No problems at all." Luke said, shrugging. "It's just like high school all over again." He chuckled, placing a large hand on her hip. "You know, except we both actually know what we're doing this time."  
  
Trish laughed at him, swatting playfully at his chest. "You better go. And go fast before they figure out that you're here."  
  
"My truck's in the driveway, Sweetheart. They had to have seen in when they pulled in." He let her lead him to the window, and he opened it the full way, looking out at the drop. "Ah, that's not sooo bad." He turned to look at her. "This isn't exactly the ideal way I planned on ending this ... well it's been more than a date but I don't know what to call it."  
  
Trish reached up, cupping his cheek with gentle affection, brushing her thumb over his lips, adoring the way he shivered and shuddered at her touch. It had been a long while since she had that kind of effect on a man; especially when he didn't know who she was. "Come here," she breathed.  
  
He leaned forward, taking her lips softly, gently, reverently. A kiss completely different then any kiss he'd given her that previous night. There was something special about this kiss, at the slow pace his tongue yearned for and tangled with hers, how his arms remained at his sides and he did nothing more, touched her with nothing more than his mouth.  
  
When the kiss broke, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he in turn placed a large hand on her waist, hugging her back. A smile spread onto his lips when she kissed his ear then whispered a series of numbers, her phone number. "Call me," she kissed his ear one last time.  
  
"Oh I will, Sweetheart." He responded with a smile. "You can fucking count on it." Looking carefully at the window, he pulled up the screen, poking his head outside and looking back then forth. Putting his foot on the sill, he grabbed her arm, causing her to squeal softly as he yanked her back against his body, kissing her on the lips again.  
  
Trish returned the kiss only moment, then cupped his face, easing him back. "Mmmm, as much as I'd love one last round. You really should go."  
  
"Alright, Babe." One soft kiss then another and he smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow." He grabbed the window ledge, easing his legs out then gathering his strength before dropping to the ground, almost cat-like in his grace. Offering her one last smile, he made sure no one was around before jogging across her lawn to his truck.  
  
+++  
  
Luke raked the slightly tangled hair from his eyes as he pushed through the door to his house. Immediately kicking off his shoes, he yawned, walking to the kitchen and spotting the flashing number on the answering machine. Wow, five messages. He pushed the button.  
  
"Message ... one ..."  
  
"Hey, Luke. It's John ... Uhm, I forgot to tell you something about the tickets. Make sure you dress well. You're going to like this real fancy restaurant. Have fun."  
  
"Message ... one ... deleted ... message ... two."  
  
"Hey, it's me again. It's like ten O'clock and you're not back yet. Must be one hell of a night. I'm thinking I might be regretting giving you those tickets. Let me know how it goes when you get back."  
  
"Message ... two ... deleted ... message ... three."  
  
"Ok, that's enough. It's midnight, Dude, what the fuck are you doing? You broken down or something? I mean come on, it was only a date. Jesus, what the hell man. I knew you'd do something wrong and I shoulda taken the tickets. Call me when you're back."  
  
"Message ... three ... deleted ... message ... four."  
  
"Hello, Luke, this is your Mother calling and it's Eight AM. I know it's early but I just wanted to remind you that the tux fitting is today at 3PM. Your sister says that if you wear that wretched powder blue suit to her wedding that she'll never speak to you again. Have you found someone to bring yet? We already gave the final number to the caterer and if you bring that friend of yours, John, I'll disown you. Give me a call around noon."  
  
Luke checked his watch. 10:30. He had time. Hmmm, date to his sisters wedding. Granted, he had a good two months. Maybe, he'd ask Trish. He smiled at the thought of the blonde woman.  
  
"Message ... four ... deleted ... message ... five."  
  
"Last straw man. What the fuck? Jesus Christ. It's 9:30 in the fucking morning and you're not back yet. You've got to be fucking her. Holy shit, you fucking are fucking Trish fucking Stratus. Jen, he's got to be ballin her. You ballin her? Oh my fucking God, my fucking friend is fucking Trish Stratus. It should be me fucking Trish Stratus not ... I didn't mean it like that, Jen. Jen ... baby ... Babycakes, wait. Hey! Oh, Luke, you are so gonna fucking get it."  
  
"Message ... five ... deleted ... end of ... messages."  
  
Luke couldn't keep the smile off his face, he could still feel her kiss, her mouth on his skin and his lips and his body. Especially his chest. God, he loved her mouth on his chest. He'd never been with a woman so fixated on kissing and licking his chest. But Lord, did he love it. Picking up a pen, he walked to the fridge, finding a spare piece of paper and writing her name on it then the first three numbers she'd whispered at him.  
  
"Fuck" he sighed, trying hard to remember the last. Was it 4367? No ... no that wasn't. What the ... "Shit!" he swore, roughly.  
  
He couldn't remember. He couldn't fucking remember the number of the girl that ...  
  
He sighed, scratching his chest; his brow furrowed. What was that crinkling? He reached into the shirt pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. He smiled, relief settling in. It was a note, from her.  
  
'Because I knew you'd forget ... here's my number.'  
  
He shook his head, copying the number for both home and cell onto the paper, then read the rest of the note.  
  
'I had a great time. Hope to see you again soon. Trish.'  
  
Nodding, Luke put her note next to his on the fridge before walking upstairs to shower. Yeah, his day off was most certainly ... a good day.  
  
...  
  
Well, as far as 'Day offs' go.  
  
FIN  
  
*** Yeah, so I know the OC fics are kinda new to me and I usually don't write them. But this was part of a challenge. Why am I tempted to write another part? Let me know if you liked it, what you didn't. I have another deep OC planned that is a more true romantic drama, but this was just to test out the OC world for me. Read, review, or check out the other Win-a-Date fics over at the above mentioned website. *** 


End file.
